Air Force Love
by Amatsu Mikaboshi
Summary: Pan and Trunks are both in the air force and have to share a room with each other. Will thay fall in love or will they always be fighting?
1. Meet Trunks Briefs

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own DBZ! Did you know? *Waves ownership papers in your face* See? *A bunch of mad people run up* HEY THAT'S THE GIRL THAT STOLE THE PAPERS!!! Oh crap! *Starts Running *  
  
The things you should know: Pan and Trunks have never met and are not Saijins.  
  
'someone is thinking.' (Me, being annoying)  
  
Sorry this is so short but it's the way I start all my fics out. Just in case it totally sucks and no one likes it I don't poor my heart into the first chapter. Please R+R And flame me if you'd like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan tried to keep from wobbling. She had been standing there for an hour now listening to the air force's version of a drill sergeant.  
  
"If any of you try, just try, to do anything stupid or anything to entertain your fellow peers I'll have your ass booted out of here before you can say sorry! DO YOU UNDER STAND ME?!"  
  
The whole squad of people answered they way they always had to: "Sir yes sir!"  
  
"Good. Now get your sorry Asses over to the sleeping courtiers! You've already got your room number privet!" He said the last part to one of the men that had no idea what he was doing.  
  
Pan saluted her commanding officer before doing what she was told. She walked under deck with the other privets to find her room. 'Let's see here. Room number 231.' When she found it she opened the door and pushed it open.  
  
There was one bunk bed meaning that two people shared a room. There were two small dressers and that was about it.  
  
Pan saw that her bags where already there along with the person that she shared the room with. She read the nametag: Trunks Briefs. Great, a man. She did not really think that she would share the room with another woman. There weren't many women in the air force.  
  
She tried to fit in as well as she would. She cut her hair like a man's and she wore men's cloths. But to no avail, she looked too much like a woman to pass as a man. She jumped when a guy about her age with lavender hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen entered.  
  
No wonder why it took him so long to get here. He was the guy her commanding officer was yelling at. She tried not to laugh at the memory but she could not help but smile as if she was amused.  
  
Trunks blinked at her. She was smiling at him like he had done something really funny. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" She quickly replied.  
  
Trunks looked at her then realized she was female. Damn! He got to stay in a room with a woman for months! "If you don't mind I'll have the bottom bunk."  
  
"Go ahead." She then remembered something and ran over to her backpack. She unzipped it. Then with care she picked up. a Raccoon? (I havea Raccoon to! ^.^)  
  
Trunks stared at her. "You do know animals are not aloud on the craft."  
  
"I don't give a damn. He can live anywhere without people finding out." She then opened one of her other bags and pulled out a cat box and cat littler. She put the pan down on the floor then started filling it with litter.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?  
  
"He has to crap somewhere, unless you would rather it be your bed?"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "There is no way I will put up with a cat box"  
  
"Then you don't have to, it's a Coon box." She said this in a jokingly tone of voce.  
  
"Your really wired you know that?"  
  
Pan smiled cutely at him without saying a word then climbed up into her bunk for bed her Raccoon following her.  
  
'Damn, that stupid little rat even sleeps with her?' He turned out the lights then went to bed himself for some sleep. 


	2. Poor Cajee

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own DBZ! Did you know? *Waves ownership papers in your face* See? *A bunch of mad people run up* HEY THAT'S THE GIRL THAT STOLE THE PAPERS!!! Oh crap! *Starts Running *  
  
the things you should know: Pan and Trunks have never met and are not Saijins.  
  
'someone is thinking.' (Me, being annoying)  
  
Thank you to all of the nice people that reviewed! *Glomps all of the nice people* and for the people that wondered where I got the idea of the Air Force: I want to join the Air Force and I wondered if I would have to share a room with a guy. lol. Then I came up with this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks moaned then rolled over in his bed and put a pillow over his head.  
  
It was 5:00 in the morning and it was time to get up to train. The "wake up call" sounded like a loud fire truck siren going off.  
  
Pan jumped out of her bunk and after setting up a sheet so Trunks could not see her got dressed in her air force get up (Think Top Gun people). She looked at the still sleeping Trunks and knew he would be late if she did not do something. She poked him in his side making him flinch, wake up, sit up and hit his head on the top bunk. (Hehe, Top bunk Top Gun.)  
  
Pan started laughing when Trunks yelled out in pain.  
  
"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?!"  
  
"Yes, it's time to get your ass out of bed before you're late." With that she walked out of the room to hurry and get up on deck before she was late.  
  
Trunks scrambled up and got dressed in the same this as Pan. (Once again, think Top Gun!)  
  
Pan got up on the deck and sighed with relief. The commanding officer was not there yet. As she sat down the commanding officer walked up and looked at everybody. Everyone was there but Trunks. Pan knew that somehow she would be dragged into this.  
  
"Privet Son, where is your room mate?!"  
  
I got up and stood in the respectful stance. "Sir, he was still in bed when I left, sir!"  
  
"You left without making him get up? Bad move." He glared at me.  
  
"Sir, I warned him sir"  
  
Almost on cue Trunks walked up and smiled sheepishly at me. He knew I was getting blamed for him not being there.  
  
"Privet Briefs, just on time!"  
  
Trunks did the same and stood in the respectful stance. "Sir, it is not Son's fault I am late, Sir!"  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what and what is not her fault privet! Now both of you get your toothbrushes and clean the whole sleeping courtiers! And while you're at it clean the bathrooms!"  
  
Me and Trunks both said at the same time: "Sir, yes, Sir!"  
  
And we walked away. To get our tooth brushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DAMN IT TRUNKS!" I finally said. Well, yelled. After an hour of cleaning the bathroom.  
  
"How was I s'post to know he would get mad at you?"  
  
"Because he had to get mad at someone, Briefs! And you were not there!"  
  
"God, I'm sorry already."  
  
Well at least Cajee (The Raccoon) was there to help me. He was using his toothbrush and having a hell of a time zooming around holding his toothbrush to the floor "cleaning it". And the best part was that it was pissing off Trunks.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes at the "rat". It was really starting to piss him off. He got an evil idea and an evil smile came up on his face. As Cajee was passing he grabbed him by his tale stole his toothbrush and snapped it in half.  
  
"Briefs what are you doing?!" Pan grabbed Cajee and snuggled him. Trunks looked on in horror as the little rat started to cry!  
  
"Don't worry Cajee. I won't let that meanie hurt you. You can finish cleaning." She walked away cradling Cajee the whole way.  
  
So what did you think? R+R Or I'll cut your head off! D 


	3. Party!

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own DBZ! Did you know? *Waves ownership papers in your face* See? *A bunch of mad people run up* HEY THAT'S THE GIRL THAT STOLE THE PAPERS!!! Oh crap! *Starts Running *  
  
the things you should know: Pan and Trunks have never met and are not Saijins.  
  
'someone is thinking.' (Me, being annoying)  
  
Yay! Lots 'O' reviews this time! ^_^ If I keep getting them like this I'll write more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Trunks finished about three hours later he walked back to the sleeping courtiers and after an half hour of looking (lol) found his room, opened the door and walked in. His mouth dropped as he saw the rat, sleeping in HIS bed! Son was sitting by him tucking the blankets around him  
  
"Son, what the hell is he doing there?!"  
  
"Shh! He's sleeping, what does it look like."  
  
"Then why is he in MY bed?!"  
  
"Well. I'm washing my blankets right now. And he needs a place to nap after you made him cry!"  
  
"He can sleep in the coon box for all I care! Get him out of my bed!"  
  
Pan glared at him. "He's staying there."  
  
"How do you know I don't want to sleep right now?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "You can sleep in my bed."  
  
Trunks smiled evilly. "Care to join me?"  
  
Pan blushed a little before glaring at him. "Briefs, I would have to be blind, stupid, ugly, have no sense of smell or hearing and desperate as hell to sleep with you!"  
  
"I was only joking!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I was!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night.  
  
Pan jumped down from her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Hoping it was not the commanding officer she opened the door. Standing there was a guy in his late 20's. He had jet-black hair and green eyes with flicks of gray in them. She immediately blushed when his eyes looked down her body and back up again.  
  
"Are you two Son and Briefs?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Why?" She wished she was not wearing her ducky shorts at the time. (lol)  
  
"Good. Me and some of the guys down the hall are having a party-get together thing and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
  
"We would love to!" Pan suddenly saw his badge, He was one of the commanding officers!  
  
He must have saw her eyes wander to his badge because he said very smoothly while leaning closer to her face: "Don't worry, I won't report you."  
  
(In this fic the student/people there are not s'post to have parties.)  
  
"After you get dressed." He smirked looking at her short ducky shorts and lose tank top. ". Walk down the hall to room number 143."  
  
"Ok." Pan saluted him, after all he was one of the commanding officers.  
  
He looked at her with a somewhat amused look in his eyes. She was smart, just because he acted like one of their peers did not mean that they got to treat him like one. He turned and walked back down the hall.  
  
Trunks sighed. "You know that guy just means trouble."  
  
Pan looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind." Trunks got up and put his white air force outfit on. (Think Top Gun people!)  
  
Pan had something stored away for a day like this. She pulled open her dresser and pulled out a dress. It had spaghetti straps and a really short skirt. It was her favorite color, silver and to top it off it was made out of smooth silk. She walked behind the sheet and put in on, not aware of Trunks' eyes on her the whole time.  
  
They both walked down the hall looking for the room. And if Pan had listened to Trunks when he told her it was the other way they would have been two hours late. (lol)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So what did you think? R+R! ^-^ I'll come out with the next chappie soon. *looks at everybody glaring at her* I will. Really! 


	4. This is not part of the story Just telli...

Ok this is not part of the story. I just wanted to tell you that Cajee is a real Raccoon. He's my Raccoon to tell you the truth and he's a little cutie. He's really energetic but he does not cry or clean floors with his toothbrush. lol I just wanted all of you to know. 


	5. The First Kiss

When they found the door Pan knocked on the door and instantly it open to reveal the guy that came to their room to invite them.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show up." He winked at her and moved out of the way to let them in.  
  
The room was not a normal room. It was huge! And unlike her and Trunks's room this one has soft dark blue carpeting and it had black walls. There were about ten other people in there, all of them were men.  
  
Pan walked in with Trunks following close behind her. And although no one saw him, Cajee, who had been following Pan, ran in and hid under the sofa (Lets see what kind of trouble he can get Trunks into, MWAHAHAHA! D)  
  
Trunks sighed. He only came here because Son came and he knew things about that commanding officer that even he did not want to know. He walked over to the sofa, sat down and folded his hands over his chest in a bored manner.  
  
The commanding officer took this as an opportunity to get to know Pan to. He walked over to her and said in his deep (annoying! o) voce: "Hey."  
  
Pan blinked and turned to look at him. "Hullo."  
  
He smiled at her. "So what's your first name?"  
  
Pan blushed a little, even Trunks had not asked her that. (I'm just goanna say she told him. :P) "Pan. So what's your name? You never told me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ashitaka Tomu." (Princess Mononoke! :D)  
  
Just then some nameless guy ran up (lol) "Tomu my friend!" He said handing him a microphone. "Your turn for Karaoke!"  
  
"You know I hate Karaoke!"  
  
The nameless guy frowned. "Come on, I told the guys someone with some singing talent would sing!"  
  
Ashitaka got an idea. "Pan, you any good at singing?" He said while handing her the microphone.  
  
"I'm ok I guess." She took the microphone and looked at it with a blank stare.  
  
"Good! The Karaoke machine is over this way." He led Pan to the next room where a bunch of guys were sitting around looking bored with their drinks.  
  
Trunks watched as Pan walked out of the room. He got up and followed her to make sure that Tomu guy wouldn't try anything.  
  
Pan walked up onto the small stage and blushed when the guys started cheering and making catcalls. Pan told the other nameless guy at the Karaoke machine what song she wanted and cleared her throat and started singing just as Trunks walked in.  
  
(Vanessa Carlton- Ordinary Day)  
  
"Just a day, Just an ordinary day. Just tryin to get by. Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he was looking towards the sky. And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize- That everyday you find Just what he's looking for, Like a shooting star he shines."  
  
She blushed even more when the people cheered even more.  
  
"He said take my hand, Live while you can Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand"  
  
Trunks stared up at her. Not only was she gorgeous and smart but she was a fantastic singer.  
  
"And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words Although they did not feel For I felt what I had not felt before You'd swear those words could heal. And I as looked up into those eyes His vision borrows mine. And to know he's no stranger, For I feel I've held him for all of time."  
  
Pan closed her eyes. She was starting to get very nerves.  
  
"And he said take my hand, Live while you can And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land. Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand Right in the palm of your hand"  
  
She opened her eyes and they rolled over all of the people and stopped on Trunks. He was staring at her.  
  
"Please come with me, See what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can you be  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. As I wake in bed And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy. Or was it all in my head? Did he asked if I would come along It all seemed so real. But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal. And he said take my hand, Live while you can, Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand Right in the palm of your hand Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky."  
  
Pan smiled as everyone cheered. She walked off the stage and over to Ashitaka.  
  
"You're a great singer!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How about we see if you're just as good at dancing?"  
  
Pan smirked. Of cores she was a great dancer. "Sure."  
  
They walked over to the dance floor (Hey I told you this place is HUGE) And started dancing to the music. (By Myself, by Linkon Park)  
  
Trunks glared at Tomu, he was taking advantage of Pan.  
  
Once the next song came on the two got ready to start dancing but then Trunks walked up and sort of bushed Tomu out of the way and stepped in. (Poor Tomu.) Pan did not seem to mind as the next song came on. (Once again, Ordinary Day, By Vanessa Carlton.)  
  
Pan blushed. This was a slow song. She got closer to Trunks.  
  
Trunks put his hand around Pan's slim waist and they both started dancing.  
  
Tomu sat in a corner glaring at Trunks.  
  
After the song stopped Trunks kept his hands around Pan's waist and looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
Pan was blushing allot. Trunks never had done anything like this.  
  
Trunks could not stand this any more. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips not sure if he should really kiss her.  
  
Pan's face got even redder. She looked a little disappointed at the small kiss he gave her. So she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips and parted minuets later both of them red faced gasping for air.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So what did ya think? There's a little 'review' button you know. Click on it! Tell me in your review what you think evil little things Cajee should do. D R+R keeps the world going round!!! 


	6. Poor Tomu Lucky Cajee

Cajee sighed in his Raccoonie way. He was getting bored and Pan showed no signs of wanting to leave anytime soon. He crawled out from underneath the sofa to find something to do. That's when he saw the punch bowl, he licked his lips and climbed up a leg of the table. Not only was there punch but all sorts of other things! He started eating some crackers then decided he was thirsty. He found a can of what he thought was soda and drunk it all. (Mwahaha! D) He wobbled over to the punch bowl and blinked as two punch bowls appear. Oh well, all the more for him. He leaned over and tried to drink but it was right out of his reach. He leaned in more and felt himself start to slip And with a big splash fell in sending punch everywhere. But lucky for him everybody was to drunk to care. After he drunk half of what was left in the bowl he jumped down, missed the table and fell to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomu felt sick of watching that Briefs guy snuggling with her (lol) so he got up and walked over to them. "Hey Pan, wanna go get a drink?"  
  
Pan was just starting to get thirsty so she nodded her head in agreement. She left Trunks (Poor Trunksie-poo.) And headed off to the punch bowl with Tomu.  
  
Tomu picked up two cups and gracefully dipped them in the bowl with out looking at it. He handed one to Pan and smiled at her.  
  
"So. Tomu." Pan started hoping she could make some small talk. "What made you join the Air Force?"  
  
Tomu took a drink before answering. But the answer never came. In stead he spit his drink all over Pan (Hehehe) with a look of abhorrence of his face.  
  
Pan looked down at her favorite dress with disgust. Not only was it punch and saliva all over her dress but also hair! (How did that get there? XD) she looked up at him agree as hell and smacked him across his face. (Go Pan! :D)  
  
Trunks walked in just in time to see all this happen and to see certain rat run out the door as someone walked in.  
  
Pan turned around and headed for the door after chucking her cup of punch at Tomu.  
  
Trunks followed Pan down the hall and decided not to tell her about seeing Cajee there or she might get even madder.  
  
Pan opened the door to see Cajee sleeping innocently in Trunks's bed. (Aww) Pan smiled and undressed behind the sheet. She came out wearing a pare of silk pajamas. She climbed into her bunk to go to sleep.  
  
Trunks glared at Cajee before saying. "Uh. Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Trunks sighed, picked Cajee up by his scruff and threw him into Pan's bed.  
  
"Ohh. Yeah." Pan said snuggling Cajee and tucking him in under her blankets.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry it's so short! I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now and I don't know what I should do now. ^^; The next chappie will be longer, I promise. See that itle button with the word 'review' on it? Click it! Please? 


End file.
